Bye Ponds
by Heartgrater
Summary: 'Because he's the doctor, he's the doctor, with his big wet eyes, who fixes stuff like he fixes his bow tie. But not today.' Amy and Rory decide to return to real life earlier than intended. AU, set before the power of three.


Hello everybody c:

I quite like this, I'm quite proud of it.

DISCLAIMER: don't own doctor who, ladidah.

Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

She's used to getting comfort from her raggedy doctor. Whenever she's in need he's there waiting, with opens arms.  
So when she sees him so weak, like a child, with his big wet eyes and drooping bow tie, it hits her heart, because he's the doctor, he's the doctor who fixes stuff like he fixes his bow tie.  
But not today.  
Doctor?" Amy asked, walking into the control room. They had three adventures, one after the other, and she wanted to go home.  
He sprung up at the sight of her, clapping his hands together with gusto.  
"So Pond, where would you like to go? The great river of Amzania? Oh you'll love it. Right up in the mountains it is." He saw her face and added; "It's pink."  
"Doctor." Amy said gently.

Another look at her face and he understands, it breaks through, and within a second the smile slides of his face, like she's just kicked his puppy.  
"I know, I know." He said lamely, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket.  
"Doctor. I-" Amy paused for a moment. "I think this may be permanent." She said clearly.  
She didn't want to look at his face, because she knew it'd make her go back on what she'd said, she'd wrap him in a hug, tell him they'd stay forever, never leave his side.

But she couldn't do that. She promised Rory.  
"Okay." Said the doctor. She blinked at him, he said it quite clearly. No sad eyes, no nothing. She nodded and backed away, back to Rory, back to _life.__  
_"So that's it then." She said, nodding. "Guess I'll go pack."  
Before she walked away, she looked back one last time, to check if he would immediately spring up and tell them they can't leave.  
nothing.

She hopped up the steps, looking back all the time until she eventually met up with Rory.  
"Well?" he asked, looking bemused at Amy's lack of emotion.  
"Yeah. Go pack, we're going home." She said bluntly, shifting past him to enter their room.  
As she walked in, sidestepping all the clothes on the floor, she couldn't really believe how messy she had let it get.  
Shaking her head profusely, she walked round picking up clothes, mementos, pictures.  
One in particular struck her, it was Venice, about 2 years ago. She blinked at it, she must have took it on her camera or something. Rory looked ridiculous in his hen-night shirt, as she smiled fondly. The doctor looked different too, this was before River, and the flesh, it was just travelling, she had no history to bother with.  
They all just looked happier overall.  
"Can you carry on packing for a moment?" she asked Rory, picking up the picture and walking out of the room.

The doctor was still sat in his original position, one leg over the other, except for now, he was staring blankly at the tardis console.  
She quickly put the picture behind her back and walked up to him, he hadn't broke his stare till she walked right up to him, her face very close to his.  
he blinked, and then brought his head back, startled.  
"yes Amelia?" he asked, placing one hand under his chin, trying to look clever, and fine.

"Doctor, why, are you not even bothered about us leaving?" she asked, her face etched in confusion.  
He blinked at her, once, twice.  
"Do you want me to be upset Amy?" he asked sighing, his face was unreadable, one minute she thought she knew how he felt, the next, clueless.  
"No, no, of course not." She said in response, shaking her head, she just didn't understand how he could be so _fine._

"Then why are you so concerned? You have a life, I get that. Why can't you make it easy for me?" he said softly, putting his face in his hands.  
"Because this." Amy produced the picture to him. "Look at it, take a long good look."  
"It's a picture." The doctor narrowed his eyes at it as if the picture would start moving.  
"yes. Now look at _us._" She pointed her narrow fingernail to his face.  
"Amy. Get to the point." He urged.  
"So many things have happened. I nearly got turned into a weeping angel, I… I can't have _children _because of what they did to me at demons run." She choked a little on her words, she took a deep breath and started again.  
"The travelling is starting to take its toll doctor."

The doctor shook his head.  
"I don't take you with me because I want you to get hurt."  
"Never said you did," Amy continued. "-You take us with you because when we aren't travelling with you, your space-backyard is full of stuff-"  
"I take you with me because I want company." He interrupted.  
"because when you travel by yourself, you get… Lonely." He looked away almost ashamedly.  
Amy was about to speak when he continued.

"-You want someone to confide in, someone to talk to, and eventually. It drives you mad. Because you realise how much you _crave, _company." He clapped his hands together shaking his head.  
"And you," he pointed a finger toward her.  
"Are special, because you are Pond. The girl who waited." He finished his speech and nodded, setting the coordinates on the console.

Amy followed him round.  
"Come 'ere raggedy man." She said, turning him round and pulling him into a hug.  
He responded to her gesture, squeezing her tightly.  
"Gonna miss you Pond." He said quietly into the nape of her neck.  
"Gonna miss you raggedy man." She echoed, smiling slightly.  
He gave her one last squeeze and let go of her.  
"Best get going eh." He smiled, and she realized there they were, the wet eyes.  
"Yeah." She replied, going up to check on Rory.

She smiled at him when she met up with Rory.  
"Hello handsome." She used the corniest pick up line she could to attract his attention.  
He smiled bemusedly "I'm going to miss this." Rory looked around the console reluctantly.  
"Me too." She said softly, and gave him a peck on the lips.  
He grinned at her, and followed her down the steps, suitcase in hand.

"Bye then doctor." Amy said, spreading her fingers apart in a wave.  
Rory repeated the action and stumbled back when the doctor launched himself at him.  
"Goodbye Rory Pond." He patted his back and smiled.  
Amy did a mock salute and pulled him into another hug.  
"This isn't the last time you'll see us, yeah? Check up on us every once in a while."  
He nodded.  
"Bye Ponds."

* * *

Sooo, what do you think?  
R&R pleeease :3


End file.
